


Early mornings

by KoibitoDream



Series: In many forms [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Embarrassment, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Second years, Secret Crush, Sleepy Cuddles, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: It's way too early for this. Then again, maybe not.





	

It's around five in the morning; Kageyama's usual wake up time and it's become so routine that he doesn't even need an alarm clock any more – _he just knows_.

He moves from the warm covers, already mentally prepared for the onslaught of cold air but before he can make the few steps to get out of the room, he feels long warm fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him backwards and down. He stumbles from the force and lands on a futon,

_occupied by none other than Tsukishima Kei._

_Which has him blinking up at the still asleep team mate as he wraps his hands around him as he makes himself comfortable again._

…

_What the heck?_

 

What is he doing?

Did he confuse him for someone else?

Nah, can't be, Tsukishima's basically programmed not to mistake him for anyone else since they have this...not exactly hostile thing between them, but, yeah, they're not exactly best buds here either.

Which confuses Kageyama even more.

Why would he be reaching out to him, obviously asleep? Why would he wrap his arms around him like he's something precious? _That_ , Kageyama can tell. From the way leans his cheek on the top of his head, the way one of his arms wraps itself around his waist and the other over his neck and tangles in his hair at the back.

_For the love of-_

For the life of him, Kageyama can't help the blush spreading on his face. This is too much. Tsukishima isn't affectionate, gentle and...and...whatever it is that Tsukishima usually isn't – not towards him at least. He should move away.

_Like now._

Try as he may, the moment he tries to shift and move away from him, Tsukishima just tightens his hold and there's no way he's going anywhere soon.

_Just great._

Yelling isn't really an option – considering there is a number of people asleep around them and since they're all together on this training camp, Kageyama doubts they would appreciate the ruckus at this early an hour and has no doubt, whatsoever, that Tsukishima, once awake and in an aware state, would not appreciate it. In the least.

What also doesn't help him in the least here is that, like a month or so ago, he's become aware of the fact that he rather... _likes him._

_Talk about bringing embarrassment to a whole new level._

_But then the Universe decides to take some pity on his poor soul and Tsukishima wakes up._

“ _Finally awake?_ ” He asks, voice low, skin burning and by now annoyed by the whole situation, if not being miserable.

He can feel Tsukishima stiffen.

_Yeah, that's what he thought._

The Universe gives him another break and Tsukishima doesn't start yelling in his stead but moves away quietly.

He also moves away without a word, but instead of following his usual routine with a _slight delay_ , upon reaching the bathroom, simply slides down the walls, hoping for the tiles to open up and swallow him whole.

_Then again, he could just melt through them from the heat in his face._

 

_What a start of the day._

 


End file.
